1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembling structure for assembling planetary gears with sun gears in a steering wheel of stationary pad type having the planetary gears.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In case planetary gears are to be assembled with sun gears in a steering mechanism equipped with a planetary gear mechanism, there can be conceived such a method as is shown in FIG. 1. According to this method, a column-side sun gear 2 is fixed on a column 1, whereas a plurality of column-side and pad-side planetary gears 4 and 5 are assembled with the boss plate 3 of a steering wheel S. In this state, the boss plate 3 is moved to bring its column-side planetary gear 4 into meshing engagement with the aforementioned column-side sun gear 2. After that, a pad-side sun gear 7 bearing a pad 6 is brought into meshing engagement with the aforementioned pad-side planetary gear 5.
In case, however, the planetary gears 4 and 5 are assembled with the sun gears 2 and 7 by the aforementioned method, all of the two planetary gears 4 and 5 and the pad-side sun gear 7 have to be moved in their axial directions. As a result, the assembly cannot be ensured with ease unless considerable back-lash is reserved between the sun gear 2 and the planetary gear 4 at the column side and between the sun gear 7 and the planetary gear 5 at the pad side. If the back-lash is excessive, there arises another problem that the gears and accordingly the pad 6 highly chatter. These problems become prominent especially in case the aforementioned sun gears 2 and 7 and planetary gears 4 and 5 are helical ones. In the case of the helical gears, more specifically, the assembly becomes so difficult as it were impossible, if the back-lash is reduced.